Your In Our Family Now
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: A short story, and a prequel. This shows how Kennedy was born. Margaret is 9 months pregnant, and soon begins labor. I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW.


**A little Prequel of when Kennedy was born :)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Margaret sighed, and looked at the TV. She's been pregnant for 9 months, and the doctor told her she could be going into labor any day or week now.

"Mommy, can you give me a piggy back ride?" Rosie asked (If you don't know who she is, read My sequel).

"No Sweetie, Mommy's pregnant, I can't give you one." Margaret said, eating a tub of Ice cream.

"Please?"

"Ask daddy when he gets home okay?" Rosie nodded, and ran to her room, happily.

Margaret sighed, then smiled, and looked at her stomach. "I hope you turn out lIke your father, son.."

"I'm home!"

Speaking of Father..

"DADDY! YOUR HOME!" Rosie squealed. She ran into her fathers arms.

"How's my favorite princess?" Mordecai asked, with a smile.

"She's great!" Rosie giggled. She then ran off. Mordecai turned to Margaret, and smirked.

"And how's my beautiful, favorite Queen doing?"

Margaret giggled. "I'm fine, but you should ask that to your soon to become Prince." Mordecai walked towards her, and sat down with a smile.

"Hey there little Dude, Daddy can't wait to see you."

"Mordecai," Margaret giggled, "Your really great with kids, especially Rosie."

"Thanks, so are you." Mordecai said. He then stood up. "I'm gonna go to the park house real quick, I gotta ask him something." He then kissed Margaret's belly, "Bye son, see you soon." He then left the house.

Margaret smiled, then winced. "Man, your really kicking!" she then took a bite of her ice cream.

"I wonder what I should name you.." Margaret said, "Maybe Tristan? Or Mike?" Margaret stood up, and put her bowl up.

"Mommy!" Margaret looked, and saw Rosie running towards her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Look what I drew!" Rosie drew a cruddy looking Margaret, with a big tummy. There was an arrow pointing to her belly saying, 'New brother'.

Margaret smiled. "It's beautiful sweetheart, I'll put it on the fridge if you want."

"Yay!" Rosie laughed, and ran off again. When Margaret put the drawing on the fridge, the doorbell rang. Margaret walked to the door, and opened it, to reveal Rigby.

"Hey Rigby, what are you doing here?" Margaret asked.

"Mordecai left his game at my house, is he here?" Rigby asked.

"He just left, you can put it on the counter." Margaret said. Rigby nodded, then walked in the house, and put it on the counter.

Rigby snickered. "Nice drawing.."

"Shut up." Margaret rolled her eyes. "Rosie drew it for me."

"That's nice.."

"Yeah, it is...hey, do you think Ei-AH!"

"What's wrong?" Rigby asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm-OW!" Margaret winced, then ran to the bathroom.

"Wh-What's-" SPLASH! Margaret looked down, and widened her eyes.

Her water broke.

"R-RIGBY! CALL MORDECAI, AND TAKE ME TO THE H-HOSPITAL NOW!" Margaret yelled.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IM IN LABOR YOU IDIOT!"

"Ah crap! Okay!"

"A-And g-g-grab Rosie!" Margaret shouted. She sprinted out of the house, and got into the car. Rosie then ran into the car.

"Mommy! Whats going on?!" Rosie asked, putting her seatbelt on.

"Mommy's having a b-b-b-b-aby sweetheart." Margaret stuttered. Rigby then got in the car.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be-OW! SON OF A BI-...iscuit!"

"I'll call Mordecai now." They then were off to the hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thanks Benson, for understanding." Mordecai said.

Benson smiled. "No problem, I understand all of it, especially with Audrey and all."

"You and Audrey." Mordecai chuckled. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"DUDE! GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! MARGARET'S GONE IN LABOR!" _

Mordecai's eyes widened. "WHAT?! NOW! OKAY, ILL BE RIGHT THERE!" He then hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Benson asked.

"Margaret's having our baby!" Mordecai yelled.

"okay, You get to the hospital, while I'll tell the others." Benson said. Mordecai nodded, and got in his car. He put his key in, only for it to not work.

"Come on, Come on!" Mordecai shouted. No good. Mordecai then got in the cart, and drove off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai parked the cart in the parking lot, and ran in the hospital. When he ran in, he saw Rigby.

"Dude, where's Margaret?!" Mordecai asked.

"In room 301." Rigby said. Mordecai then was about to go in, but the office lady stopped him.

"Sir, I'm afraid your gonna have to sign in."

"But my wife is having a baby! I have to go!" Mordecai yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to sign in."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll sign in." Mordecai walked towards the desk, and grabbed the pen.

"Sir, you can't cut in line." The lady said.

"But I didn't cut in-" Mordecai looked, and saw someone behind him, giving a look.

Mordecai sighed. "Sorry." He then walked, and saw a huge line.

"HOLY SH-"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?!"

"Mam, I don't know where your husband is, please calm do-"

"I AM NOT GIVING BIRTH UNTIL HE IS HERE!" Margaret screamed.

Margaret, calm down." Denise said, walking towards her.

"MOM! PLEASE! I NEED MORDECAI!" Margaret cried, "He's the one that out this beautiful boy in me, and...I need him to be here with me."

Denise smiled. "Oh honey, trust me, he'll be here. I said the same thing when your father wasn't here yet, and right when I was about to give birth, he was right by my side."

"R-Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Thanks mom." Margaret smiled. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I AM ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH, AND YOU ALMOST WASNT HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T HERE?!"

"I'm sorry! The stupid lady made me have to sign in, and there was a long line." Mordecai said.

Margaret's face turned normal. "Sorry..My hormones are acting up."

Mordecai chuckled. "It's fine, we've been through this before right?"

"Yeah.." Suddenly, Margaret screamed.

"ITS COMING!" The doctor ran towards her.

"Okay, on the count of three, I want you to push okay?" The doctor said. Margaret nodded.

"1.."

.

"2.."

.

"3!"

Margaret then began to push, with Denise and Mordecai by her side, holding her hands.

"OH GOD THIS HURTS!"

"Your doing great Margaret." Mordecai said.

Margaret growled. "SHUT UP! WE ARE NEVER GOING TO HAVE A BABY AGAIN!" She then screamed.

"Honey, your doing great, you can do it." Denise said.

The doctor smiled. "I see the head!" Margaret then pushed.

And pushed.

.

And pushed.

.

And pushed.

.

"MORDECAI QUINTEL, I WILL KI-"

"WAHH!" The room went silent. Baby cries were filled in the room. The doctor cleaned it up, and put the baby in a warm, cozy blanket.

"Congratulations, She's perfectly healthy."

"She?!" The two parents Shouted.

"Huh," Mordecai started to say, "I guess we were wrong."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Mordecai nodded happily, and the doctor helped him. Mordecai cutted it, and the doctor gave him the beautiful baby girl.

Margaret smiled. "Aw, she's so precious."

"Mommy? Daddy?" They looked, and saw Rosie and Rigby, and the rest of the park gang in the room.

"Come on guys." Mordecai gently said. Everyone got a chance to see the baby, and was soon passed back to Mordecai.

"Mordecai, will you name her?" Margaret asked.

"Of course." Mordecai then thought for a moment, then made a smile.

"Kennedy. Kennedy Danielle Quintel."

"I...I like it." Margaret smiled.

"Your in our family now Kennedy."

**aww the end :)**


End file.
